A Secret To Die For
by FMA4EVER
Summary: Mysterious murders are occurring in the Sohma family...maybe there is more to the zodiac curse than what meets the eye...
1. Hello

A Secret To Die For 

Chapter 1: Hello

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "Hello" by Evanescence.

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19.

* * *

_Playground school bell rings again,_

_Rain clouds come to play again,_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I am your mind,_

_Giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello,_

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake,_

_From this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me,_

_I'm not broken,_

_Hello,_

_I am the lie,_

_Living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry,_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello, I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

* * *

"Come on Rei! Jaya is probably worried!" Amaya yells as she runs into the little country home that she has been living in since she was four. 

"Coming!" Rei replies as she follows Amaya, but bumps into her before they make it into the home.

"Amaya! What's the hold up?" Rei asks as she looks over Amaya's shoulder.

Rei gasps at the sight of Jaya, her guardian for ten years, on the floor with blood oozing out of her.

Amaya lets out a grieving scream at the sight.

"Jaya!"

* * *

"Come on guys!" Torhu yells up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!" 

Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki walk into the kitchen with growling bellies.

Torhu giggles and says, "Sounds like someone is hungry!"

"My apologies Miss Honda," Yuki replies blushing as he takes his seat at the table.

"I'm sorry too," Shigure answers as the phone rings. "I'll get it," Shigure says as he answers the phone.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo adds as he takes his seat. "So what are we eating''?"

"Pancakes!" Torhu replies happily.

"Kyo!" Shigure yells.

"What?" Kyo asks irritated.

Shigure runs into the room and says with deep sadness, "Kyo...your mother has passed away..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please and I will update!**


	2. Catch Me When I Fall

A Secret To Die For 

Chapter 2: Catch Me When I Fall

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "Catch Me When I Fall" by Ashlee Simpson.

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19.

* * *

_Is anybody out there?_

_Does anybody see?_

_That when the lights are off,_

_Somethings killing me,_

_I know it seems like people care,_

_Cause they're always around me,_

_But when the day is done,_

_And everybody runs,_

_Who will be the one to save me,_

_From myself?_

_Who will be the one who's there?_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl,_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_When the show is over,_

_And it's empty everywhere,_

_It's so hard to face,_

_Going back alone,_

_So I walk around the city,_

_Anything, anything to clear my head,_

_I've got no where to go,_

_No river home,_

_Who will be the one to save me,_

_From myself?_

_Who will be the one who's there?_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl,_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_It may seem I have everything,_

_But everything means nothing,_

_When the ride that you've been on,_

_That you're coming up,_

_Leaves you feeling lost,_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Does anybody see?_

_Sometimes loneliness,_

_Is just apart of me,_

_Who will be the one to save me,_

_From myself?_

_Who will be the one who's there?_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl,_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl,_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

* * *

Shigure runs into the room and says with deep sadness, "Kyo...your mother has passed away..." 

"Oh my goodness!" Torhu gasps.

"What?" Yuki whispers.

Kyo slowly turns his head to Shigure and asks in disbelief, "What did you say?"

Shigure sighs and replies, "I'm so sorry Kyo..."

Kyo doesn't reply, but gets up and walks up the stairs to his room.

"How did this happen?" Yuki asks.

"It was awful..." Shigure replies as he sits down.

Torhu and Yuki sit as Torhu says, "Go on Shigure. What happened?"

"She was found murdered. That was all I was told," Shigure says shaking his head.

"How awful," Torhu adds.

"Yes...indeed..." Yuki agrees.

"Did you know her well?" Torhu asks.

"Yes...she was very kind, caring, the works. Her name was Jaya," Shigure explains.

"What a pretty name!" Torhu replies.

"A pretty name for a pretty woman. She was a Sohma of course and was part of the zodiac," Shigure continues.

"Wasn't she year of the cat as well?" Yuki asks.

"Yes! In fact, Kyo was born on her birthday," Shigure replies.

"Oh! What a wonderful birthday present!" Torhu exclaims.

"Yes...it's so hard to believe she's actually gone," Shigure answers.

The room is quiet and the only sound to be heard is the steady ticking of a clock near by.

Tick tock...

Tick tock...

"We'll be late for school," Kyo says as he walks into the room, breaking the deathly silence.

"Maybe you should stay home today," Torhu says softly.

"I'm fine!" Kyo snaps, surprising everyone.

Kyo casts his eyes to the floor and says sadly, "Sorry...I really am ok...I'm going to school..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please and I will update! Sorry it was short!**


	3. Over My Head

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 3: Over My Head

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "Over My Head" by The Fray.

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19. Some of the words in the song may be wrong, but it's as close as I could get it.

_

* * *

_

_I never knew,_

_I never knew that everything was falling through,_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on cue,_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth,_

_But that's how it's gotta' be,_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy,_

_I'd rather run the other way,_

_Than stay and see,_

_The smoke who still standing when it clears,_

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head,_

_Over my head,_

_With eight seconds left is all the time,_

_She's on your mind,_

_She's on your mind,_

_Let's rearrange,_

_I wish you were a stranger,_

_I could disengage, _

_To say we agree and never change,_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along,_

_That's disregard,_

_Find another friend,_

_And you discard,_

_As you loose the argument in a cable car,_

_Hanging above us,_

_Can you come between?_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,_

_Over my head,_

_With eight seconds left is all the time,_

_She's on your mind,_

_She's on your mind,_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,_

_Over my head,_

_With eight seconds left is all the time,_

_She's on your mind,_

_She's on your mind,_

_Suddenly, _

_I've become part of the past,_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last,_

_I'm loosing you and it's effortless,_

_Without a sound,_

_Loose sight of the ground,_

_And through around,_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring her down,_

_I won't let it go down till we touch it I say,_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,_

_Over my head,_

_With eight seconds left is all the time,_

_She's on your mind,_

_She's on your mind,_

_Everyone knows,_

_She's on your mind,_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,_

_Over my head,_

_I'm over my,_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,_

_Over my head,_

_With eight seconds left is all the time,_

_She's on your mind,_

_She's on your mind!_

* * *

The phone rings and Shigure is quick to answer. 

"Hello?" Shigure asks nervously.

"Hello Hatori. Any news?" Shigure asks.

"It turns out that Jaya was killed by many stabs to the heart," Hatori replies.

"How awful. Do we have any idea who would do this?" Shigure asks.

"Not a clue, but Shigure…we have another problem," Hatori explains.

"What?"

"It turns out Jaya was caring for some girls, who were orphaned at a very young age," Hatori explains. "They have no where to go."

"Well, I could take them in. I'm sure Kyo, Torhu, and Yuki wouldn't mind," Shigure offers. "How old are they?"

"Shigure…there is a bigger problem…during all of their years with Jaya, they never knew of the zodiac curse…" Hatori explains.

* * *

"Amaya? What are we going to do? Where are we going to stay?" Rei asks innocently as a tear rolls down her cheek. 

Rei and Amaya were sent to their room when the police came to the scene of the crime. Rei is in a tight ball in the corner, while Amaya sits on her bed and stares out the window at the rain.

"May I come in?" Someone knocks on the door.

Amaya stays silent and Rei just cries harder.

Shigure walks in and says, "Hello. My name is Shigure."

No one speaks.

"Wasn't Jaya taking care of two girls? I only see one," Shigure replies.

Shigure looks around and finds Rei in the corner, crying.

He walks over to her and replies softly, "Hi. Will you come out, please?"

Rei looks up and shakes her blonde head.

"Please?" Shigure asks.

"She won't come out," Amaya replies.

Shigure looks up and asks, "What?"

"Why don't leave us alone? We can take care of ourselves!" Amaya snaps.

"I can't leave you two alone," Shigure replies.

"Why?" Amaya asks.

"Because everyone knows you're in over your head…" Shigure says softly.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Review and I'll update!**


	4. My Immortal

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 4: My Immortal

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "My Immortal" by Evanescence or "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly.

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main

theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19.** And yes I know Kyo' mom already killed herself, but this is FANFICTION! **Thank you…

_

* * *

_

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Because your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me,_

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light,_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me,_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, 

_And though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all alone…_

* * *

It's the day of Jaya's funeral and all of the Sohmas have come including Torhu, Uo, Hana, Rei, and Amaya.

It's a cold day and looks as if the sky is about to rain. After the minister finishes speaking there is dead silence except for a few sobs.

Soon everyone leaves expect for Rei and Amaya who are standing next to her grave. Yuki, Shigure, and Torhu are in the car waiting for Kyo to come back after he left to go back up to the grave.

"Hi," Kyo says softly.

Amaya stays silent, while Rei continues to cry.

Kyo walks up next to Amaya and says, "Did you know her well?"

"For ten years, she was a mother to us," Amaya replies. A tear falls down her pale skin.

Kyo looks to the ground as he begins to tear up again.

"Was she…did she…." Kyo tries to say but can't find the words.

"She was an amazing person who loved life and everything about," Amaya replies.

Kyo looks at Amaya and their eyes lock.

"She also loved her son," Rei adds quietly.

"What?" Kyo asks as he breaks his contact with Amaya.

"She talked about you a lot…," Rei says softly.

Kyo looks back to the ground and smiles softly. "Did she sing? You know…when you were little?"

"I believe I can fly," Amaya sings softly. "I believe I can touch the sky…"

Kyo smiles as he remembers the song Jaya used to sing to him.

"Kyo! Rei! Amaya! Time to go!" Shigure yells from the car.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Review and I'll update!**


	5. Nobody's Home

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 5: Nobody's Home

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne.

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19.** And yes I know Kyo' mom already killed herself, but this is FANFICTION! **Thank you…

* * *

_Well I couldn't tell you,_

_Why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday,_

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make,_

_The same mistakes again,_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems,_

_Don't know where she belongs,_

_Where she belongs,_

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies,_

_Broken inside,_

_There's no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside,_

_Open your eyes,_

_And look outside,_

_Find the reasons why,_

_You've been rejected,_

_And now you can't find,_

_What you've left behind,_

_Be strong, be strong now,_

_Too many, too many problems,_

_Don't know where she belongs,_

_Where she belongs,_

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies,_

_Broken inside,_

_There's no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside,_

_Her feelings she hides,_

_Her dreams she can't find,_

_She's loosing her mind,_

_She's falling behind,_

_She can't find her place,_

_She's loosing her faith,_

_She's falling from grace,_

_She's all over the place,_

_Yeah,_

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies,_

_Broken inside,_

_There's no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside,_

_She's lost inside,_

_Lost inside,_

_She's lost inside,_

_Lost inside…_

* * *

Amaya and Rei are now living with Yuki, Torhu, Kyo, and Shigure and have begun to attend high school with them as well.

Amaya and Rei are walking home with Yuki, Kyo, and Torhu not far behind.

"I wonder how they are doing," Yuki asks breaking the silence.

"Not too good, I guess… I know what it's like to loose a mom," Torhu replies.

"I wish I knew her better," Kyo adds.

Torhu and Yuki turn to Kyo with questions in their eyes.

"Jaya….I mean… She had me when she was really young…and she gave me to Akito and the other Sohmas after I turned four," Kyo explains.

"I'm so sorry Kyo," Torhu replies.

* * *

Soon, everyone makes it to the house and Amaya and Rei go to their rooms while Torhu leaves for work and Yuki and Kyo attempt to fix dinner.

"Why won't they talk?" Yuki asks.

Kyo washes his hands and replies, "Probably because someone that has been like a mom to them just died! Idiot…" Kyo replies sarcastically.

Yuki hits him in the head with a frying pan and replies, "I know that stupid! What I meant was why does only Amaya talk and not Rei?"

Kyo rubs his head and replies, "What do you mean?"

"It's like Amaya does the talking for her," Yuki says as he begins to make rice balls. "She never says a word…not even in class…when a teacher asks a question Rei will just sit there and Amaya will get all defensive and say she doesn't have to answer the question if she doesn't want to…"

"I don't know or care," Kyo responds as he continues to mold his rice ball.

Yuki looks to him and hits him in the head with the frying pan again and says, "Idiot…"

Yuki walks out the door and up the stairs while Kyo yells, "Get back here you stupid rat!"

* * *

Rei and Amaya are in their room doing homework when someone knocks on the door.

"What do you want?" Amaya yells.

Yuki opens the door and finds Amaya on the bed doing homework, but there is no Rei.

"Where's Rei?" Yuki asks.

Amaya points to the closet with her pencil.

Yuki walks over to the closet and opens it and is surprised to find Rei doing her homework with a flashlight.

Yuki gets on his knees and whispers, "Isn't it a little dark in there?"

Rei looks up and Yuki's eyes lock with her icy, blue eyes. The gate way to her soul.

_They are filled with so much emotion…sadness, death, and loneliness… _Yuki thinks as his eyes begin to water.

"She likes it in there," Amaya replies without looking up from her work.

"Why?" Yuki asks as he continues to search Rei's soul.

"She likes in closed spaces. Ever since she was little. It makes her feel safe," Amaya explains.

Yuki gives out his hand for Rei to take. Rei look down to it and then back to Yuki.

"Give me your hand and we'll find a better place," Yuki says softly.

"Leave! Now!" Amaya yells.

Yuki hadn't noticed that Amaya was standing over him, watching.

Yuki stands up and turns to face Amaya and replies, "Why?"

"Because you're not welcome!" Amaya retaliates.

"Says who?" Yuki challenges.

"Me and Rei!"

"Rei hasn't said a thing so how would you know?"

"Because I have known her longer than you!" Amaya yells as she pushes Yuki out the door.

* * *

Soon, dinner is ready and Torhu and Shigure made it in time. Everyone is at the table waiting for Torhu to bring out the main dish. Luckily, she got home from work early and saved the kitchen before Kyo could finish making…whatever it was.

Torhu sits down and everyone begins to eat. The table is unusually quiet, so Shigure tries to make conversation.

"Rei…Amaya…how is the new school working out for you?" Shigure asks.

"Ok…I guess," Amaya answers.

"What about you Rei?" Shigure asks.

Rei looks up and shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey you!" Kyo says.

Everyone looks to Kyo.

"Yeah you…with theblue eyes…!"

"Kyo…she has a name…Rei…be polite for heaven's sake!" Yuki scolds.

"Why don't you talk Rei?" Kyo asks.

"Kyo, leave her alone," Torhu says.

"Amaya has known Jaya longer from what I can tell and she talks! Why won't you?" Kyo urges.

"Leave her alone!" Amaya yells.

"Come on! I just want to know!" Kyo replies.

"She's upset you idiot, now leave her alone!" Yuki says in a tone just below yelling.

"How do you know? How do any of us know if she never says a word!" Kyo yells.

"Sit down Kyo!" Shigure says sternly.

"Not until I get my answer!" Kyo yells.

Rei stands up and runs up the stairs and into her room.

The whole table is silent and Kyo slowly starts to sit back down.

"Nice going," Amaya says as she slams her napkin onto the table and heads up to her and Rei's room.

"Kyo? What was that all about?" Torhu asks shocked.

"It was just Kyo being a jerk!" Yuki answers as he clears the table.

Suddenly, Amaya runs down the stairs with tears in her eyes and yelling, "She's gone! Rei's gone!"

* * *

Shigure called the main house and asked if they have seen Rei, but they said they haven't seen her but would keep an eye out. Kyo, Amaya, and Yuki went looking for her out on the streets, while Shigure and Torhu stayed behind in case she came back or called.

"This is all your fault! I hope you know that," Amaya whispers under her breath as she and Kyo and Yuki round another corner.

"My fault!" Kyo yells.

"Don't sound so surprised! You are the one that yelled at her at dinner!" Yuki replies.

Kyo sighs and continues to follow Amaya and Yuki down the street.

Suddenly, it begins to rain and there is still no sign of Rei.

"How about we split up? We'll cover more ground that way. Kyo, you and Amaya go down South Ave. and I'll go down Wood Rd. We'll meet back at the house in an hour and call the police if we still haven't found Rei," Yuki suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Amaya replies.

"Yeah, ok," Kyo agrees.

Yuki runs down the street and disappears after turning at the corner, leaving Kyo and Amaya alone.

The two stay silent till Kyo breaks it.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbles.

"What?" Amaya asks.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Kyo explains.

"It's ok…I'm sure Rei forgives you. She can't stay mad at someone for more than a second!" Amaya laughs.

Kyo smiles and replies, "You know…that's the first time that I've seen you smile!"

Amaya looks to Kyo and asks, "Yeah?"

"Yeah…you should do it more often…it looks good on you," Kyo responds.

"Well, I can't do it all the time. I have a reputation to maintain," Amaya says with a sly smile.

* * *

Yuki calls her name once more.

"Rei! Where are you?"

Yuki keeps walking till he comes across Jaya's old house. The one Rei and Amaya grew up in.

_She must be in there…_

Yuki runs up the stairs and into the cold, damp house. A sudden feeling or emotion overcomes Yuki and he steps back. He could feel the sadness and the sorrow from within the walls. Yuki closes the door behind himself and continues to walk through the house.

"Rei? Rei?" Yuki gently calls.

He suddenly stops when he hears someone whimper from behind a closet in the hall he is currently in.

He turns and opens the door and finds Rei in a small ball behind many coats and clothes.

He gets on his knees and crawls in the closet with Rei and whispers, "Everyone has been very worried about you…"

Rei continues to cry.

Yuki feels a strong urge to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything is all right, but can't because he knows the consequence. He would transform. And how would he be able to explain that one to Akito?

Instead, Yuki stands up and offers his hand to Rei like he did before. Rei looks up into Yuki's warm violet eyes and then back down to his hand.

" I'll take you home," Yuki offers.

"I am home…" Rei whispers.

Yuki replies, "But nobody's home…"

Rei looks to Yuki's hand and then slowly places hers in it…

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Review and I'll update!**


	6. Fighter

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 6: Fighter

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "Fighter" by Christina Aguillera.

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main

theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19.** And yes I know Kyo' mom already killed herself, but this is FANFICTION! **Thank you…

* * *

_When I, thought I knew you,_

_Thinking, that you were true,_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust,_

_Called your bluff, time is up,_

_'Cause I've had enough,_

_You were, there by my side,_

_Always, down for the ride,_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames,_

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm,_

_After all of the stealing and cheating,_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you,_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong,_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do,_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through,_

_So I wanna say thank you,_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger,_

_Makes me work a little bit harder,_

_It makes me that much wiser,_

_So thanks for making me a fighter,_

_Made me learn a little bit faster,_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker,_

_Makes me that much smarter,_

_So thanks for making me a fighter,_

_Oh, ohh_

_Never, saw it coming,_

_All of, your backstabbing,_

_Just so, you could cash in,_

_On a good thing before I realized your game,_

_I heard, you're going around,_

_Playing, the victim now,_

_But don't, even begin,_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame,_

_'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

_After all of the fights and the lies,_

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore,_

_Uh, no more, oh no, it's over,_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture,_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down,_

_So I wanna say thank you,_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger,_

_Makes me work a little bit harder,_

_Makes me that much wiser,_

_So thanks for making me a fighter,_

_Made me learn a little bit faster,_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker,_

_It makes me that much smarter,_

_So thanks for making me a fighter…_

* * *

Kyo and Amaya are heading back to the house, but still haven't found Rei. Kyo is comforting Amaya when they look up and find Yuki and Rei walking hand in hand down the street toward them.

Amaya whispers, "Rei? Is that really you?"

Soon Amaya starts running toward her sister and they both embrace each other in a loving sister hug.

When they separate Amaya says, "If you ever do that again, I'll kick your butt!"

Rei just smiles and then looks back to Yuki who is standing next to Kyo.

"How did you find her?" Kyo asks.

Yuki looks thoughtfully and replies, "I found her in the one place she feels safe…"

* * *

Soon, all four teenagers make it back to a worried Torhu and a stressed out Shigure.

"Please Rei, don't ever do that again," Shigure says as he welcomes them all inside.

Rei smiles and nods her head.

"I'm beat! Come on Rei! Let's go to bed," Amaya says as she and Rei walk up the stairs and into their room.

Torhu yawns and says, "I think I'll do the same."

* * *

Soon, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo are alone in the kitchen talking about what has happened.

"So Yuki found her, huh?" Shigure asks.

"Yep," Yuki replies as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Where?" Shigure asks further.

"In their old home," Yuki answers quietly.

"I see," Shigure responds.

"Figures," Kyo adds.

Everyone is silent until they hear someone knocking at the door furiously.

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki go to the door and Shigure answers it.

"Hello?" Shigure asks.

"Where is she?" Asks a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes like Rei's.

"Who?" Yuki asks suspiciously.

"My daughter!" He screams.

"Who are you?" Kyo yells.

"Where is she? Where is Rei?" He screams again.

Suddenly, Torhu, Rei, and Amaya come running down the stairs and stand in awe at the man before them.

"Why…why are you here?" Amaya whispers in utter shock.

"Who is this man Shigure?" Torhu asks.

Rei takes a step toward him and the man's expression gently softens.

"Daddy?" Rei whispers.

"Oh honey!" He says as he embraces Rei tightly.

Amaya gains composure of herself and runs over to the man holding Rei and punches him square in the face without harming Rei.

"Amaya!" Torhu yells shocked.

* * *

Ryan, the man that knocked at the door, is in the living room talking to Shigure while Kyo, Yuki, and Amaya were in Kyo's room talking about why Amaya punched him. And Torhu and Rei were sent to bed.

"Why did you hit him? What did he do?" Kyo asks.

Amaya remains silent.

"Amaya," Yuki says sternly.

Amaya turns around and sighs before saying, "It's no big deal, but before Jaya took us in we lived with our dad. Or Rei's dad as he would like to say…"

"Who?" Kyo asks.

"Ryan. He was obsessed with the thought of me having a different dad. That's the reason why he beat me every night…" Amaya explains.

Yuki's eyes widen while Kyo asks slowly, "Wha…what?"

"Yeah. He beat me because I wasn't his kid. So he says," Amaya explains calmly.

"What about…Rei?" Yuki says in a whisper.

"No…he did the exact opposite. He adored her. Loved her so much and hated me with all his being. Luckily, Rei has no idea…and will never know about what he did! Got that?" Amaya says fiercely.

Yuki and Kyo remain silent as Amaya replies softly, "But I don't hate him as much as you think. I'm actually kind of grateful because without his torture…I wouldn't be a fighter like I am now…"

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**Review please!**


	7. Scars

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 7: Scars

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "Scars" by Papa Roach .

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main

theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19.** And yes I know Kyo' mom already killed herself, but this is FANFICTION! **Thank you…

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pis--'d cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause I channeled all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is..._

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shoulda' never come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand_

_Go fix yourself_

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

Morning comes quickly and the birds welcome the new day with their sweet songs and tunes.

Unfortunately, not everyone is feeling the same way.

"Why did you let him stay?" Amaya yells.

"Amaya! Quiet! You'll wake the whole house," Shigure warns.

Amaya and Shigure were in the kitchen preparing breakfast, while everyone was still fast asleep.

"How could you let that jerk stay here?" Amaya whispers.

"Because he is your father and he wants to see you," Shigure replies calmly.

"He just wants to see Rei…" Amaya whispers under her breath.

"Why do you dislike your father so?" Shigure asks.

"Because…because he left scars…," Amaya whispers.

"What are you talking about Amaya?" Shigure asks while he flips another pancake.

Amaya finishes setting the table and replies, "He left scars on me and Rei…they were healing, but now…with him back, they are reopening…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone is at the table eating quietly, when Ryan walks into the room with his jacket on.

"Ryan? Leaving so soon? Why don't you stay and eat?" Shigure asks while standing up.

"No thank you. I'm just here to take what I came for and go," Ryan replies.

"And what might that be?" Kyo asks rudely.

"Kyo!" Torhu scolds.

"I'm here to take Rei with me and go," Ryan answers simply.

The whole table stays silent as they let the information they just heard soak in.

"No!" Amaya yells standing up.

"We won't let you take her!" Yuki joins in.

Rei looks from her father to Amaya and then to Yuki.

She tugs on Yuki's shirt and he looks to her.

"It's ok. I can take care of myself," Rei whispers. "I'll see you at school."

Rei gets up and walks toward Ryan.

Amaya frantically yells, "Rei! Stop! Don't leave me here!"

Rei turns toward her sister and winks. Amaya suddenly, smiles and then sits back down.

Everyone looks toward Amaya's changed attitude and stares in utter shock, especially Yuki and Kyo.

"Have fun," Amaya replies before she takes another bite out of her pancake.

**TBC **

**Review and I'll update!**


	8. Because Of You

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 8: Because Of You

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "Because Of You" by Kelly Clarkson.

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19.** And yes I know Kyo' mom already killed herself, but this is FANFICTION! **Thank you…

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing _

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

* * *

After Rei and Ryan left, Amaya was bombarded with questions.

"What just happened?"

"Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Why did you just let him take her?"

"Everybody just shut up!" Amaya yells.

Everyone quiets down so that Amaya can answer his or her questions.

"I calmed down because Rei and I promised each other something. We promised that if Ryan ever came back, that we would go and get something," Amaya explains.

"Get what?" Kyo asks.

"Get mom's locket…" Amaya trails off.

"What happened? Why don't you have it in the first place?" Torhu asks.

"Well, my mom got this locket and it has me and Rei's name engraved on each side. She broke it in half so that I could have one share and Rei could have the other. Mom said that wherever we were, we would always be connected to each other and her…" Amaya trails off as tears hit the back of her eyes.

"And then?" Yuki asks, urging Amaya on.

"After she died, Ryan took away from us and locked away in his liquor cabinet, which he has the only key to," Amaya replies angrily.

"What does that have to do with the changed attitude?" Shigure asks.

"If he ever took her away, like he just did, she would retrieve the locket," Amaya finishes.

* * *

Soon, Rei and Ryan drive up the drive way and walk into the small house.

It has a white picket fence and a sakura tree in the front. It would seem like a cozy, warm place to raise children in, but Rei knows the horror and fights that have occurred inside this house.

They walk in and Ryan begins conversation.

"Welcome home baby…"

Rei remains silent as he shows Rei her old room.

"I missed you tons sweet heart," Ryan tries again.

Rei looks up thoughtfully to her father and asks innocently, "Have you stopped drinking daddy?"

He places a hand on her rosy cheek and says, "Almost baby, but not quite."

"When will you be better?" She asks again.

"Enough questions for now. Let's start dinner. Hmm?"

* * *

Soon, the table is set and everyone sits down to eat.

"Torhu, this is wonderful!" Yuki says as he takes a bite.

"It's ok," Kyo shrugs.

"But you haven't even touched you plate," Torhu replies.

"Oh, sorry," Kyo replies as he takes a bite.

Through the rest of the dinner, there is silence except for the ticking of the clock.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

"So what do you think?" Ryan asks.

"It's good," Rei whispers.

"Why so quiet?" Ryan asks.

"No reason…" Rei replies.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

**To Be Continued…**

**Review and sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had writer's block. Catch ya on the flip side!**


	9. My Sister

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 9: My Sister

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "My Sister" by Reba McEntire.

A/N: Each chapter will have a song at the beginning to show the main theme/element/feel to the chapter. And I have only seen up to episode 19.** And yes I know Kyo' mom already killed herself, but this is FANFICTION! **Thank you…

* * *

_Hey girl it's me i just called to tell you hi  
Call me when you get this  
Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time  
Give the boys a big kiss  
Tell them that I miss them  
By the way I miss you too _

I was thinking just today  
About how we used to play  
Barbie dolls and make-up  
Tea parties dress up  
I remember how we'd fight  
We made up and laughed all night  
Wish we were kids again  
My sister my friend

Oh yeah before I forget I met someone  
I think I really like him  
I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
By going out on a limb  
And invite him home for Christmas  
To meet the family

Seem like just yesterday  
You brought home old what's his name  
He had been drinking  
What were you thinking  
After dinner he passed out  
We can laugh about it now  
We've learned a lot since then  
My sister my friend

Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon  
We could just hang out like we used to  
It's late and I should go  
But I can't hang up the phone  
Until I tell you  
What I don't tell you enough  
Even though at times it seemed  
We were more like enemies  
I'd do it all again  
_My sister my friend_

* * *

It's two in the morning and Rei is carefully walking down the stairs to the living room. She skips over the last step, knowing that it would creek from the weight. She continues to tiptoe into the living room, where she takes a key from inside her pocket.

She was able to get the key, thanks to Ryan who told her to keep it so he wouldn't break down and get a drink.

Rei slowly gets the liquor key out and opens the door and finds her mother's locket, sitting on the top shelf covered in dust. She gently takes it into her hands and wipes it off and stares at it for a few seconds till a voice grabs her attention.

"Rei? What are you doing?"

* * *

The next morning, Kyo, Yuki, Torhu, and Amaya are all ready for school and are heading toward the door when someone knocks.

Torhu answers it in a flash and asks, "Hello! How may I help?"

"Uh…yes…I...I'm looking for Rei and Amaya Taylor. I heard they were living with a woman named Jaya Sohma. Are they here?" The woman of twenty-four asks.

"Kei? Is it you?" Amaya asks, as she stands shocked next to Torhu.

"Amaya? Do you know this woman?" Yuki asks.

"Well, look who's grown up. Wow, you've what? Grown at least an inch over the past twelve years!" Kei exclaims as she pasts Amaya on the head.

"I'll let that one slide since I haven't seen you in forever," Amaya glares.

"Amaya? Who is this?" Kyo asks protectively.

"This is Kei. My sister…" Amaya replies.

**To Be Continued…**

**If you people don't review I will be forced to delete this story!**


	10. Mommy's Locket

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 10: Mommy's Locket

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**A/N: I will no longer put songs in the chapters for it takes too long. Thank you!**

* * *

"Rei? What are you doing?"

Rei looks up shocked and replies, "Oh! Daddy, I'm sorry! I was just getting…uh…"

"Getting what?" Ryan demands.

"I was getting Mommy's locket," Rei whispers.

"You could have just asked. You didn't have to sneak around," Ryan replies as he helps Rei up.

"I'm sorry Daddy…" Rei replies.

"I know you are," Ryan says as he hugs his daughter. "Go back to bed darling…"

Rei runs up the stairs and into her room.

Ryan looks toward the open liquor cabinet then sighs.

He grabs a glass and pours a drink.

* * *

"Your sister? I thought you only had Rei," Shigure says bewildered.

"Yeah, well, I'm only their half sister," Kei replies.

"Where have you been all these years?" Amaya asks.

"Oh, here and there," Kei replies as she walks into the living room and takes a seat.

The phone rings and Shigure is quick to answer it.

"Hello? No…you're kidding me. Alright. I'll be sure to tell them," And with that, Shigure hangs up the phone.

"What is it?" Yuki asks.

"It turns out, that in this past week, three other Sohmas have been killed," Shigure replies sadly.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Until I get some reviews, the chapters will be short and for those who do review, sorry for this inconvenience.**


	11. A Lost Father

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 11: A Lost Father

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**A/N: Thank you to those you review. I will continue this story as planned. Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated. I have a very hectic schedule and tons of homework. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Who? Who died?" Kyo asks shocked.

"Hera, Jana, and…and…" Shigure can't seem to finish. **A/N: Hera and Jana I made up.**

"Who Shigure?" Torhu asks.

"Momiji's father. He was found dead in his office," Shigure replies with a tear falling down his cheek.

* * *

The funeral was on a Sunday and everyone from the Sohma family attended, except for Akito.

Momiji was silent and lonely looking, which was not like is usual happy-go-lucky self.

That night, Momiji, Haru, and Hatori came over for some of Torhu's cooking.

The table is silent except for the occasional cough and clatter of silverware.

Momiji finally broke the silence when, "Where is Rei?"

"She is with Ryan. He took her back," Yuki answers.

Kie's eyes widen and then she slams her hands on the table shaking the food and dishes.

"What? Who let her go?" Kie yells.

"I did," Amaya answers.

"Why did you let her go with that mad man?" Kei asks through gritted teeth.

"Why would you care? You left us when we were only kids! You abandoned us! Just like mom!" Amaya yells as she runs up the stairs with tears running down her face.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

"I think we should leave now," Momiji says as he stands and walks out the dining room with tears falling down onto the floor.

* * *

"How are you Rei?" Yuki asks through the phone line.

It's been three days since Momiji's father's funeral and the fight between Amaya and Kei. Things have settled down, but there seems to be a feeling of loneliness and death looming over the Sohma family that no one can seem to understand.

"I'm fine. How's everybody else. Especially Momiji! How is he taking the news?" Rei asks.

"He is not himself anymore. Won't say a word. Too scared to, I think," Yuki replies.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

"Tell Kei and Amaya I love them, ok?" Rei replies breaking the silence.

"I will…and Rei?" Yuki says before hanging up.

"Yes?"

"I…we love you too…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review and so sorry for the long waiting of no updates!**


	12. Died Inside

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 12: Died Inside

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Rei walks into the house where she and Ryan, her father, have been living. She walks into the kitchen and screams at the sight before her.

She sees her father, dead on the kitchen floor with blood surrounding him.

"No!" Rei screams as she falls to the floor, blinded by tears.

* * *

The police came and dragged Rei from her father. They bought her to Shigure's home where they left her in his care.

Rei immediately went to bed and has been in there for the past two hours.

Torhu, Yuki, Amaya, and Kyo come home and are greeted by a sad Shigure.

"Amaya, I need to tell you something," Shigure says sadly.

"What?" Amaya asks as all four teens place their school bags in the living room.

"Rei is in her room, sleeping," Shigure begins.

Amaya's face lights up and she says, "Ryan let her come home? Can I see her? Is she ok?"

"Amaya, Ryan didn't let her come home. He was murdered. She found him in the kitchen dead. He suffered from a blow to the head," Shigure explains.

Amaya's smile slowly disappears and tears hit the back of her eyes.

"Why would someone want to hurt her even more?" Amaya yells as she runs up the stairs and into her room.

Yuki and Kyo look from each other to Torhu.

"I'll check on Amaya," Kyo says while walking up the stairs.

"And I'll check on Rei," Yuki adds as he follows Kyo up the stairs.

"Shigure? What's going on? It seems that every week, someone dies. Why?" Torhu asks tearing up.

Shigure takes Torhu into his arms and tries to comfort her like a father would to his daughter.

"That's not all of it," He whispers. "Amaya doesn't know this, but the prime suspect for the murders of the Sohmas and Ryan, is Kei…"

* * *

Later that night, the police came back to Shigure and brought a note that they found from the crime scene.

"What is this?" Shigure asks bewildered.

"It's a note from the killer. He or she has a pattern of leaving poems with their victims. We've kept the ones before, but we think you should take a look at this one…" The officer explains as he hands the bloodstained note, which is in a plastic bag.

It read:

_Hello,_

_I'm a great believer,_

_Of heart ached souls,_

_And long, lost goals,_

_I'm looking for a way out,_

_Of broken rain,_

_And shattered pain,_

_I've died inside,_

_There's no way out,_

_I've died inside,_

_Let the screams out,_

_Look for me,_

_And my fading light,_

_Then you'll see,_

_I've died inside…_

_Sincerely,_

_S.A.D_

By the time Shigure finished the note, a few tears ran down his cheeks.

"And you say that the murderer left notes with everyone he killed?" Shigure asks.

"Yes sir," The officer answers.

"May I see them?" Shigure asks.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R and I'll update faster and have longer chapters!**

**Hope it wasn't too short, but I'm really tired and have two more stories to update on! Ttfn! **


	13. Goodbye My Love

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 13: Goodbye My Love

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Rei is in her room crying into her pillow when Yuki walks in. He walks to her bed and sits down next to her.

"Rei? Are you ok?" Yuki asks.

She remains silent as tears continue to soak the pillow and bedding.

"Rei, I'm so sorry that this happened to you," Yuki says.

Rei lifts her head and looks to Yuki.

"It's not your fault. For some reason, people die and they die around me," Rei replies.

"Don't think that this is your fault!" Yuki says quickly. "This is not your fault. It's no ones…"

"Yuki? What do you do when everyone you love dies?" Rei asks as she sits up.

Yuki pulls Rei into him and replies softly, "I don't know…I don't want to know…"

"Maybe…just maybe, the people who die around me are to teach me something. Like, to be stronger," Rei whispers.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki asks.

"That's what my dad told me. When people die, they help you be stronger…that's what he said," Rei replies.

"I have to disagree. When someone you love dies, you do have to be strong, but that's not all of it. You still have other loved ones that are here with you to help you pull through. Everyone dies, but life still goes on and so does your own life. You do have to be strong, but not all the time. That's why you have me and the others to help you," Yuki explains.

The room quiets down and the only sound heard is the sound of time passing.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

"Amaya? Are you ok?" Kyo asks as he walks into the room.

Amaya lifts her head from her pillow and sits up, "I'm fine. Just in shock."

"I'm sorry about your dad," Kyo starts.

"He wasn't my father," Amaya says coldly.

"Right, but I am sorry and I hope you stop being sad soon," Kyo replies as he turns to leave.

"Kyo, wait…" Amaya says quickly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Kei…might have done something stupid?" Amaya asks.

"Like what?" Kyo asks as he sits by Amaya on the bed.

"She really hated Ryan. More than me. She blamed him for mom's death. Do you think?" Amaya asks, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know Kei as well as you do, so it's really what you think…" Kyo replies.

"I…I just don't know…" Amaya admits bitterly.

* * *

At Shigure's request, he was given the notes that were left at the other murder scenes. He is now in his office looking through each one. He finally comes to the one left at Jaya's murder scene.

It read:

_She was everything,_

_That I could ever want,_

_Everything that I could ever need,_

_Then came my selfish deed,_

_I wanted her for myself,_

_So bad that my heart ached,_

_But knowing my duties to others,_

_I couldn't let her ruin me,_

_And my chance at victory,_

_So letting her sleep was all I could,_

_And I know,_

_That you would have done the same,_

_If you were playing this deathly game…_

_Goodbye My Love,_

_S.A.D_

"Akito…" Shigure whispers angrily through gritted teeth.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**R&R please…sorry that this was short. I have this stupid family thing that I have to go tonight…not fun…**

**Merry Christmas and God Bless!**


	14. Blaming You

A Secret To Die For

Chapter 14: Blaming You

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

"Akito!" Shigure yells as he walks into the Sohma household as anger seeps through his suit and skin.

"Akito!" Shigure yells again as he throws the door down.

"Quit yelling. I'm quite busy," Akito replies calmly as he continues to write something down.

Shigure runs over and snatches the sheet of paper out of Akito's hands and asks furiously, "What are you writing?"

"Read and find out," Akito answers.

It is a poem and a very deep and tragic one at that. It read:

_Blaming you,_

_Is the only excuse,_

_I have to use,_

_Do you know what it's like,_

_When nothing feels alright?_

_I know it's true,_

_For blaming you,_

_You told me lies,_

_Only deceit was what I heard,_

_What is the cure,_

_To finding time,_

_Because it was never on our side?_

_By being blind,_

_I saw the truth,_

_And realized,_

_Blaming you,_

_Is all I could do…_

"What is this?" Shigure asks.

"A poem," Akito replies.

"I know that. Is it the same as the ones from the murders you committed?" Shigure asks angrily.

"It took you long enough," Akito admits as he gets up and walks toward the window.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" Shigure asks shocked.

"I killed Momiji's father because he knew too much about what is to come. He also told Hera and Jana," Akito explains.

"And that's why you killed them," Shigure states.

"They were bystanders that knew too much," Akito replies as if he just righted a wrong.

"What about Ryan and Jaya?" Shigure asks.

"Ryan was figuring things out. Piecing the puzzle together and I couldn't have that," Akito explains. "And Jaya…she…she was everything I wanted. She was there for me when no one else was. She understood me. She loved me…"

"Then why did you kill her?" Shigure asks.

"She wasn't the only one I wanted dead…those girls were my goal. To see them dead, just like their mother," Akito replies bitterly.

"You killed her too. Why?" Shigure asks quietly.

"Because I loved her the same way I loved Jaya…They both had to die!" Akito yells.

Silence takes over the room and the atmosphere becomes very tense.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

"You really are pathetic, Akito," Shigure finally says.

Akito is taken back by Shigure's statement.

"You couldn't even handle the love of a woman who truly cared…"

Akito's eyes widen as the memory of the death of Jaya floods back to him.

_-Flash Back-_

_Jaya is in the kitchen working on lunch when someone rings the doorbell. She hurries to the door and finds Akito._

"_Hello Akito. How are you?" Jaya asks._

_Akito remains silent as he takes a knife out and shows Jaya._

"_Akito? What are you doing?" Jaya asks taken back._

"_I can't let you ruin me," Akito states as he stabs her in the heart._

_Tick Tock…_

_Tick Tock…_

_Tick Tock…_

"_I…will always…love you…" Jaya whispers as she falls to the ground and Akito continues to stab her._

_Soon, the knife and his hand are covered in blood as he places the poem next to Jaya._

"_Don't worry love…I will see you soon…" And with that, Akito walked back to the Sohma house for his appointment with Hatori._

_-End of Flash Back-_

"I loved her even though I killed her," Akito admits.

"In the note…you signed 'S.A.D'. What does it mean?" Shigure asks.

"Dying Sohma Akito. I thought I'd mix the letter up a bit," Akito chuckles.

"What are you going to do now?" Shigure asks changing the subject.

"Accept my fate. I will die soon…for this cursed family," Akito replies sadly as he takes his seat next to the window and watches the sun sets.

Later that night, Akito Sohma died. Of a broken heart or guilt, no one knows. But most think it was both.

* * *

**The End**

**So, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thank you.**


End file.
